


【全职AU】云笈录（4）片断

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	【全职AU】云笈录（4）片断

宋奇英将背脊紧贴在壁上，唯恐弄出一丝一毫的声响。

屏风并没合拢，烛火的昏黄光亮自缝里透入，从这角度看去，叶修的脸上落了浓重灯影，张新杰却只看得到背影，一身月白中衣斜坐在塌上，单薄的衣衫下面几可窥见肩胛形状，头发也未簪起，就这么垂下来铺在枕间，发色黑如鸦羽。

酝酿了一整日的雪到这时才纷纷落下，屋里炭火刚燃起来，全然抵不过来势汹汹的寒气。宋奇英却不觉得冷，只觉得心口像被什么急撞着，片刻不得安宁。

“今天怎么睡得这样早？”叶修把沾了雪的外袍甩在案上，走到床榻边缘坐下，顺手挽了一绺黑发在指间把玩。

“天黑得早。也并没想到你会来。”

“不想我来？”叶修欺近了些，目光却往屏风这边扫来，“那小子也在这里，是不是？”

“你要做什么，几时避忌过他？”张新杰侧过身子，将两腕递到他跟前，“来罢。”

叶修便笑了起来，伸手抽了他身上一条衣带，小心缠在他腕上，将他两手缚住系在床头。也不解他衣裳，直接自前襟将手伸进去，紧贴着胸腹缓缓上撩，指尖触到胸前一点凸起，便刻意地重重一拧，张新杰本来只微阖着两眼随他动作，这下吃痛，不由自主蜷起身来，再被他反复揉捏捻弄，忍不住促着气息呻吟出声。

他虽勉力压着嗓音，传到宋奇英耳中，却像是缕缕银丝直勒进血肉里，一牵一扯便痛得钻心。

“今天怎么如此乖顺，倒像是回到了小时候。记得你初到山上的那年冬天病了整月，也是这般恹恹的……”叶修将手收回来，替他将衣襟领口严严掩好，整理服帖，停了手端详片刻，指尖沿着襟线往下一滑，一把扯去了下身衣裳，伸手往他腿间探去，“只是如今这里却没那么老实了。”

两条雪白长腿被抄着膝弯强硬掰开，烛火又灭了两枝，昏昏然看不清什么，只一声闷哼噎在中途，待气息陡然顺畅时尾音都变了调，听来却不乏隐秘的欢愉。

“我……记得那时。”

“那时你才六岁，烧得人事不省，又能记得什么。”叶修嗤笑了一声，半直起身子解了自己衣带，虽还隔着两三层衣衫，硬挺的形状已清晰可辨，张新杰偏开目光不自觉地吞咽了一口，喉结滚动，接着便被端住了下颌强扭过脸来。“躲什么，又不是第一回见……是不想看么？那便不看。”

叶修用自己衣带蒙了他双眼，在脑后系了个结。目不能视立刻便教人浑身不自在起来，张新杰僵了一瞬，从腰身到足尖都绷紧了，两腿被分得更开，想到什么隐秘之处都暴露人前，全身便不自禁地热了起来，胸膛不住起伏。

叶修俯身压了上去，一面细碎地咬他耳垂，一面探手往下摸索。早有物事硬硬抵在小腹上，随意抚弄几下，身下人便颤抖得厉害，微张着两唇似要索吻，腿也下意识地环在他腰上擎着力道夹紧。“看来你也想我得很。”叶修压着声音低笑，“我还没做什么，怎么就湿成这样？”

两指不费什么力气便被吞了进去，进出之间带起清晰水声。张新杰起初还僵硬着，咬着下唇不愿出声，不多时便被刁钻的手指弄乱了分寸，不由自主地挺腰上去迎合。十指无力地曲张，似是要抓握什么，却只能紧紧扣着绑缚的衣带，直扣得指节泛白。

宋奇英死死咬住自己手背，紧闭了两眼想要不看，更多过往的场面却自黑暗里潮水般涌入脑海。


End file.
